


Consequences

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Ball Gag, Belt choking, Birthday gift for the lovely @erenings, Handcuffs, Lil shit Nero, M/M, Possessive Dante, a little bit of feels at the end, but mostly sex, stay fabulous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nero almost gets hurt on a mission, Dante makes sure to remind him that Nero is his alone to decide the fate of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> lmao finally gets to write some sex though its short as fuck

You’re shoving him into the door as soon as it shuts, pinning his hands to the side and not even giving him a chance to make any excuses. “How fucking stupid are you?!?” You hiss, shoving a knee between his legs and angrily biting at his neck. You have no plans on being gentle tonight, and Nero knows this by the bloody red look in your eyes. “You fucking don’t listen, you almost get yourself _killed…_ ” You move one hand from his wrist to his neck, squeezing tightly and relishing in the gasp you hear leave his bloody mouth from where you punched him. “If you want to be disciplined, I’m going to fuck your recklessness _right out of you._ ”

                You hear something akin to a whine leave him, and his hand grips your wrist, not really trying to pull your unforgiving hold on his neck away. You squeeze a little tighter, and his mouth opens to try and gasp for a breath of air that won’t be there. He’s starting to struggle, and you loosen your grip to watch him breathe in heavily. You don’t give him the chance to even begin to say anything, and with your triggered arm (when did that happen? You have no idea.) you ripped his clothes off and shoved him onto the bed you two usually shared in warmth and cuddles. Now, though, it was only fire. Raging, biting, panicked _fire_. Nero almost died today. He didn’t listen to you. Nero needs to be punished.

                “On your fucking back.” You snarl, and smack his ass to hear the undignified noise leave him. “People who don’t listen don’t get a voice.” You snatch out a red rubber ball gag and shove it into his mouth for now, locking the latch behind his head (he looks so good in your colour. You wish he would wear it all the time. Like a mark. Fuck.). You also grab some handcuffs you swiped off of a hunter and cuffed Nero’s hands to the headboard. “You know what’s so good about these handcuffs?...” You purr silently, and Nero’s eyes widen at how sadistic you look this evening. He better be scared. Maybe almost as scared as you were. “They’re made to still contain triggers.”

                The mild look of panic on his face was overthrown by the lust enveloping his entire being. You smack his ass again and he whimpers, a little drool coming out the side of the crimson of the gag. Smirking, you start rifling through the drawers for lube and snapping open the lid. “I’m not gonna warm this shit up for you, kid.” You practically spit out, covering your fingers and watching him twist and writhe in the sheets under him. Fuck he looks so perfect like this, covered in cuts and bruises that were already healing and mending themselves. His eyes were so dilated only a sliver of the icy blues was visible to your triggered red. His back arching slightly as you push one finger into the puckered entrance and not waiting for him to get relaxed to begin moving it in and out before quickly adding another. You lean down to bite his hip, lapping up the blood that blooms from the bite mark left there. Nero twitches, and you grin ferally. “No one will touch you. Or hurt you. Only I can do that.”

                You pull out both of your fingers and remove his ball gag, immediately hearing his voice, desperate, wrecked, wanting. “Fuck Dante fucking- Fuck me fuck me sir I can’t-“

                You growl and pull out your belt from the loops on your pants, quickly fitting it around his porcelain neck and tugging. Fuck, the sound he makes is delicious. “Nasty little slut.” You breathe as you line yourself up and begin to slide in. His gasps are like music and he fucking _arches_ into you like the flexible kid you know him to be. The stretch is intense for him, you know it is, but you also know that he likes the edge of pain that comes with taking you into him whole. His legs thrash as he gasps and you slowly begin to move, teasing him with a gently rolling of your hips and by the sound of his whining it’s not enough to satisfy him.

                “Shit, kid. You get tighter than the devil’s cock ring when you’re a needy bitch, aren’t you?” His only reply is to buck up slightly, trying to get you to go faster. Oh no. He’s not setting the pace. You tighten the belt slightly and his eyes practically roll back into his head, drool sliding down from the corner of his lip as indescribable sounds of pure ecstasy leave his mouth along with curling toes and arching back and fuck you know how good he is and how important he is to you and you’d rip the stars down from their pedestals for him and drain the ocean for him.

                But for now, this will have to do.

                You drive into him hard and somebody swears. Gravity is a cruel mistress and you have to pull out but the next time you slide in you relish the absolutely perfect wail Nero lets out, loud and raw. You need to hear it again, and you slam into your needy, pliant, perfect Nero. You don’t realize your grip loosens until you hear him let out a dry laugh, eying you and calling out teasingly, “Is that hh… Is that all you got? Fuh. Fuck me like you mean it, Sir-“

                Fuck him. Fuck him so hard and that’s exactly what you do jackknifing into him like if you fucked him hard enough you could phase through him. His moans are getting louder and louder and you know he’s ready to blow any second now, so you surge upward and basically bend him in half so when he finally does cum with a raw shout of your name (Noise complaints. You know you’ll get them) he spills all over his face and in his own mouth and hair and fuck the little slut swallows what he can eagerly and shit shit shit you can’t-

                You bend over more and blow you load into him, watching him arch and let out a hiss of desire as you feel your spunk fill his insides and make him tighten again just to watch him cum once more god damn he’s on a hair trigger he just fucking came _twice_ in the span of two minutes and you’re finally done, all that rage out of your system. You slump on top of him and ignore his grunting as you take the belt off his neck, admiring the slight bruising there already. Nero’ll get shit from the girls, but you couldn’t really find yourself to care. You finally pulled out and grabbed the towel from the side table, gently caring for him afterwards and removing the handcuffs. He still looked fucked out, so you finished wiping him off and gently covered him with blankets.

                “Don’t throw yourself in danger like that.” You hear yourself whisper as you gently push snowy locks similar to your own away from his face, relaxed in slumber. “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you in the job.” Your voice sounds wrecked, even to your own ears, and you wish you could just say this to his face.

                But for now, you sleep and dream of warm blues and lips forming your name with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> dante just tell him how you feel come on


End file.
